Forever Love
by Sugarbear16
Summary: This starts after the season finale and will move on from there. This will be a multiple chapter story, (M rated for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fic for Castle and it will be a multiple chapter story. This picks up after the finale and follows on from there. This story is based on BTS pics and idea me and some friends have came up with. I would love to hear what you all think. Any suggestions would be gladly welcomed.**

"Rick! Rick!" She cried out at the top of her lungs. She took her heels off, gathered the sides of her wedding dress up in her hands and took off down the hill. "Please God Rick." She kept repeating over and over again as she made her way through the broken glass and other debris from the accident. Kate dropped to her and knees and started crawling towards the still burning car.

"Kate." Lanie called to her best friend. Esposito turned when he heard Lanie's cry. Without hesitation he dropped what he had in his hands and took of down the hill towards Kate. Kate reached her hand out and grabbed the door handle of the car. It was hot and burned into her flesh imeditatly. Stubborn as she was though she didn't care. She tore a piece of material off her now ruined wedding dress and wrapped it around her hand so she could make a go at the handle of the car again. Before Kate's hand came in contact with the door handle this time a pair of strong hands pulled her back away from the car by the hips.

"Becks, don't." Esposito said to her.

"Please. Please I have to get him out." She explained to him.

"He is not in there."

"Where is he?" She questioned.

"I don't understand. I just talked to him he was on the way to church he was only a few minuets away. What happened?" She asked.

"It appears from the tire marks on the road another vehicle came up along side of him and deliberately ran him off the road."

"Is he…."

"Kate"

"Don't Kate me, don't you dare. I was supposed to be married right now. It wasn't supposed to end like this. So you tell me right now. You look me in the eyes and you tell me if he is dead." Kate demanded.

"There was no body in the car; we don't know where he is. Go home; change and I will call you as soon as we have anything solid to go on." He responded.

Kate forced herself back up the hill were Lanie was standing waiting for her.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Lanie said as she reached over taking Kate's hand.

Kate had a distance look in her eyes, one that Lanie had never seen before. Her face was pale; her beautiful eyes were bloodshot from all the tears she had cried. Her heart was destroyed from everything she almost got to have. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. This was not supposed to be the end. This was supposed to be their beginning. "Sweetie." Lanie said drawing Kate from her own thoughts.

"I have to tell Alexis." Kate said as she let go of Lanie's hand and headed back towards the car that brought her here. Kate turned and took one more look at her life going up in flames.

As soon as Kate made it in the front door of the loft Alexis came rushing towards her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl. "Where is he? Where is my dad?" Alexis asked.

Kate pulled back so she could look the young girl in the eyes. "I don't know. He wasn't in the car. We don't have much to go on right now." Kate admitted honestly to her.

"I have to get out of this dress." Kate said as she turned and walked towards their bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut behind Kate, the detective fell to her knees. The untellable wave of emotions she had been fighting since she received the call were finally at the breaking point.

Being there in their room was so painful right now. Everywhere she looked she found a beautiful memory. Right here was where they made love for the first time. It was the night that he had first kissed her scars from her shooting the year before. She would never forget how he worshiped her body. How he whispered how beautiful she was as his lips tenderly kissed the sensitive flesh of her battle wounds. There in the nightstand on his side was the diamond bracelet they picked out together for Alexis's birthdays next month. Three weeks ago they laid here in their bed and decided this year they would spend Christmas, their first Christmas as a married couple together in the Hamptons.

Kate turned her head in the direction of their bathroom. Just last week, right there standing in front of the mirror she discovered their lives were forever about to change she had decided to surprise him with the news today after they were married. Kate stood from her position on the floor as anger started fueling her emotions now. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and tore the ruined garment from her body. He was gone. Maybe forever…who knew? All she had left of him was what she carried within her.

When Kate reentered the living room where Alexis was she was now more of the Katherine Beckett the world knew. She was on a mission. She was on the hunt and nothing in this damn world was going to come in between her and finding her lover.

"I'm going to talk to the guys and see what they have so far to go on. You stay here and do not leave I don't need you out there wondering around. If someone was after your father then chances are they know about you too. Do not talk to anyone besides me or someone from the station." Kate explained.

"Ok. What can I do? I want to help." Alexis asked.

"Get on your dad's computer go through his stuff. See if he was working on anything that might have gotten him into to trouble. Check his emails and call me if you find anything." Kate knew this was a long shot. She knew Castle wouldn't keep things from her, but she wanted to give Alexis the chance to help. And right now, honestly it was as good of a chance as any to see what the hell was going on.

"I don't know his password."

"KatherineAlexis." Kate said.

"Ok. Be careful please." Alexis replied.

"I will." Kate said. She grabbed her phone off the table and left.

When the doors to the elevator opened Kate suddenly felt overcome with emotions again. She exhaled and made her way over to where she saw the boys going through case files.

"Hey look." Ryan said to his partner. He looked up just in time to see Kate coming in their direction.

"You didn't have to come in."

"Yes I did." She replied.

"Beckett, we don't know what we might out or if.."

"Look I appreciate what you're saying to me but I worked my mother's case and I am not walking away from this. So if you think I am going to lie at home and cry why you search for my future husband you're sadly mistaken. Now I am going to go get some coffee and when I come back I want to hear everything you have on this. Do you understand?"

Both of the boys nodded their head in agreement. They waited until Beckett was out of earshot, then Ryan turned to his partner. "She is back." Ryan said.

Esposito laughed, "The queen has returned."

Kate returned her to desk with her cup of coffee. She took one sip of the warm beverage and regrets it instantly when her stomach almost betrayed her.

"What do we know?" Kate asked.

"Right now, we have been looking into anyone who might have some kind of past with Castle. Anyone who might want revenge on him for something he did, a crazy fan, we are going at it from all possible ways as fast as we can." Ryan explained.

"I don't think that is the place to look."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"If you wanted hurt Castle how would you do it?" Kate asked.

"I would take Alexis." Ryan said.

"I would take you." Esposito said catching up to her train of thoughts. "Someone is not after Castle." Esposito said.

"No. I think someone is after me." Kate explained.

"Ok we will change our search from his past to yours." Ryan said as he turned and walked off to follow their new angle for the investigation.

After Ryan was gone Esposito watched the detective a little bit longer. He noticed the way she shoved her coffee as far away from her as possible without pushing the damn cup right off into the floor. He watched her as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger while she worked on her computer. He wondered if she even realized she was doing that. But the thing he noticed the most was her glances to Castle's empty chair and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes every time she found it empty.

"We have to find him." Gates said as she walked up beside Esposito and caught him off guard. "If we don't I don't think she will come back from this one." Gates explained.

"I agree. She is a hero that woman right there, but like every hero she has a weakness, and Castle is hers." Esposito replied.

"Well let's get to it then detective and save the day." Gates replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews on this story.

_His lips pressed against her bare skin along her spine, and she sighed happily being in his arms. There is no other place in the world she would rather be then safe in her lover's arms. She turned herself so that her body was now facing him. She needed to see his face, to taste his lips, to run her fingers through his hair, she needed all of him. She looked up to find his entrancing blue eyes, the blue eyes that were dark with passion first thing in the morning. Only she couldn't see his face this morning, all she could see was blur of where his face should have been. _

"_Why can't I see you?" She asked. _

"_Because I am not really here." He whispered to her. He reached out taking her left hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. _

"_You are right here I am holding onto you." _

"_I am only here because you imagined me here." _

"_That is impossible my imagination is not that good." _

"_And yet here I am." He replied. _

"Kate." She jumped at the sound of her own name. She was disoriented and confused from the moments she had just shared with Rick. Looking around her she realized she was still at the precinct. She sighed, and placed her head in her hands when she realized she had fallen asleep. Her head pounded, her throat was dry and her stomach was in knots.

"How long have you been here?" Esposito asked.

"I am not sure. Um I mean I never left." She said confused. He kneeled down in front of his friend, resting his hand on her knee. "Kate, go home. Sleep, eat. I got this girl." He said.

"I can't." She said.

"You can. You need to."

"Do you know what its like to lose someone love? To dream about them every time you close your eyes. I fall asleep in his arms and I wake up alone…and then I remember this. How can I sleep when all I see his him?"

"I can't even imagine what you're going through right now but, working yourself to death isn't going to change things. It will only make them worse, and if you don't want Gates to take you off this case you have to take care of yourself." He explained.

"Ok. I will go to the house and see if Alexis has found anything, I will be back in a few hours."

"Good call me if anything pops."

Kate nodded her head; she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and made her way to the elevator. Just riding in the elevator was almost too much for her to take. Everywhere she looked she longed for him to be there; in places that were so common and yet so unique to them. It had been almost 24 hours since her should have been wedding. Things were falling apart quickly. Kate could feel herself letting go. She hated feeling this way; she hadn't felt this way since her shooting. Everything that happened the past 24 hours, well the past week really were all starting to take a toll on her physically and emotionally.

When Kate reached the loft she was beyond exhausted. Upon entering the house she heard no noises, nobody appeared to be home. "Damn it." She cursed to herself thinking that Alexis must have left. She walked further into the house only to find Alexis sitting at her father's desk, her head down on a stack of papers asleep. Kate felt the pain this young girl was feeling, these two had more in common then most would think. Alexis and Kate were never really close before, sure they liked each other, but they never really needed each other until now. The one thing they could both share in was the love they had for Richard Castle. Kate walked over to Alexis and laid her hand on her shoulder. She jumped up immediately.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me." Kate said calming her nerves down.

"Sorry. I guess I fell asleep."

"I know the feeling. I got woke up at the station by Esposito and almost jumped out of my own skin." She said.

"Did you have any luck?" Alexis asked.

"No. Right now Ryan is running down the tire marks that were left at the scene so we can get the make and model of what kind of vehicle we are dealing with. They are searching through my past to see if anyone I have put away has recently got out and maybe decided to come at me by hurting the ones I love. They are also looking into your dad's past." Kate explained. Kate pointed to the stack of papers. "What about you anything?"

"No sadly nothing. He was just working on his book. I did find one thing… I think dad wouldn't mind me giving this to you now considering everything that has happened." Alexis said as she handed Kate a folded over sheet of paper. Kate arched an eyebrow to Alexis as she accepted the paper. "They were his wedding vows. They are beautiful. I hope someone loves me one day the way my dad loves you." Alexis said.

"I am going to get some sleep. There is food I cooked in the kitchen if you're hungry." Alexis said.

"Thanks. I think I am just going to get some sleep." Kate responded.

The two girls parted ways and headed in two separate directions of the loft. Kate entered their room and sat down on the foot of their bed. Slowly she unfolded the piece of paper.

_Many people have always told me that I was a lucky man. Rich, best selling author and famous. None of that really brought luck to me. The day my luck changed was the day I met you. _ _I was lucky because you let me into your life. Ok at first I shoved my way into your life following you around making up excuses to follow you around for research when in all truth we all know I just wanted a reason to be near you. A reason to see you smile, to hear your laugh, to watch to you scare the hell out of a suspect in the integration room. All these things that make you the woman I fell in love in with. Then by some miracle you fell in love with me too. Now here I am about to marry the woman of dreams, now I can say I am a lucky man. Now I can say I have everything I will ever need. _

Kate held the wrinkled paper to her chest and closed her eyes. She could see him sitting at his desk writing these words. She could see his face as he laughed at his own words, and crinkled his nose up when he got the words wrong. She let the tears freely fall from her eyes.

_He leaned over and gently placed a kiss to her shoulder. _

"_Don't cry I meant every word. You changed me for the better." _

"_Why are you here? I am not asleep?" Kate asked to her hallucination of her lover. _

"_Because you need me to be." _

"_I need you back. I need you to marry me. I need to tell you so much." She said. _

"_You will." He said as he pushed her hair away from her eyes. _

"_I'm so tired and you're not real." She repeated. _

"_Sleep my love." He said. _

"_Stay with me." Kate said as she reached out for his hand. _

"_Always" He whispered._

It was almost four am when Kate woke. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. The sound of her ringing phone was what woke her up to start with. She reached over and looking at the new message on her phone from Ryan. "We may have found something."

She jumped out of the bed and quickly changed her clothes. She moved so fast she made herself dizzy. "Shit." She cursed to herself as she leaned against the door frame of the bathroom door. She laid her hand her hand over her stomach as she thought about the new life she was now carrying with her. "Sorry, little guy." She said. She exhaled deeply until the dizziness passed.

Kate made into the office by five. "Hey! What do you have? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Kate…."

"Just tell me what you have."

"Alright, but your not going to like it." Ryan explained.


End file.
